1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to touch display technology, and more particularly to a touch panel and the driving method and touch display thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the popularity of the smart devices, capacitive touch panels have been adopted in a variety of electronic devices, such as phones and tablets. Currently, the capacitive touch panels usually adopt three solutions including on glass solution (OGS) On-Cell (mounted) and In-Cell (embedded). The manufacturing process of In-Cell solution is characterized by attributes such as thinner, better transparency, and more stable structure, when compared with the OGS and the On-Cell.
With respect to the in-cell technology, during the touch scanning phase, the control end of the switch component, such as a thin film transistor (TFT), may be turned on due to the applied touch scanning voltage. This may cause the electrical leakage with respect to the pixels such that the display performance is affected. Thus, the conventional technology has to be improved and developed.